


Over The Weekend

by mylongestoof



Series: Martin/Tim Vampire Time! [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual Martin Blackwood, Autistic Martin Blackwood, Bisexual Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives), Cuddles, Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I couldn’t get this AU out of my head, I just need that out there, M/M, Misunderstandings, Morning Kisses, Moving In Together, Seriously I Went All Cute In The Beginning, Tim Stoker is MATURE, Vampires, am I projecting? Yes., fuck it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylongestoof/pseuds/mylongestoof
Summary: Martin wakes up, and talks to Tim. Tim misunderstands some things, and one thing leads to another, now Martin lives with him! Well, at least it’s better than his old flat!
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Series: Martin/Tim Vampire Time! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999177
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Over The Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope your day is well! Warning for this chapter are: discussions of sex (or rather, lack of wanting it), autistic meltdown, vague mentions of hate towards asexuals (or more specifically towards Martin’s asexuality).

Martin usually wakes up in Tim’s arms these days. He has his own flat, with his own bed and his own space, but he rarely spends time there. Why? Well, Tim isn’t there, for one. Also, because the old house is closer to the library than his own flat, strangely enough. It took less time to get to his job via Tim and his car than to wait for the bus miles away from the Library.

Was Martin ignoring the fact that it was filled with vampires most of the time? No! He wasn’t! In fact, he tried to talk to Tim about it most of the time, but Tim only gave him the barest bones of answers.

Honestly, Martin wasn’t worried about it. Jon and Sasha weren’t going to hurt him.  _ Tim  _ wouldn’t hurt him either, otherwise he would have done so already. Martin trusted Tim, and Tim trusted his friends. If he didn’t want to tell Martin what it all meant, then he didn’t want to. Martin was capable of waiting for him. Hell, that was one of Martin’s  _ many  _ strong suits! He could wait for years if he had to! As long as Tim could trust him some day, and they’d be happy.

That was healthy, right?

Right, Martin was getting off of topic. After all, he was currently sitting in  _ Tim’s arms  _ for crying out loud! 

Tim was asleep, of course, and Martin was just staring at his face and thinking about the future and what he’d be doing, instead of the normal things that  _ normal  _ people would think when staring at their vampire boyfriends in the morning.

Martin didn’t read Twilight but he was certain that Bella didn’t think about her daily rounds to her job when she was in the arms of Edward. He also didn’t read Carmilla, nor did he read any other vampire novels. Martin really wasn’t the type to read about vampires, nor consume media about it.

Beside him, Tim’s eyes opened slowly, and focused on him. Slowly, his smile grew, and he began to pepper kisses on Martin’s forehead. He did that often, which was strange to Martin.

Before, he had been so careful not to step out of line, not to touch Martin in the wrong place. Before Martin found out that he had...dietary differences.

It didn’t carry over. Martin thought it would. It made sense that it would. After all, Tim almost ate him. He’d be hesitant to touch him, but...all he ever did was hold him and kiss him.

Maybe he felt sorry. Martin didn’t want that. Martin didn’t want Tim to feel like he owed him anything, because he didn’t. Honestly, Tim could kick him out right now and tell him to get lost, and Martin would be just fine with that!

Tim paused, and cupped Martin’s face, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Martin lied.

Tim stroked his cheek, and pressed his nose into Martin’s, “Hmm, stop lying. It’s too early in the morning to lie.” He smiled at him, and it seemed like the sun lit up the whole room.

Maybe Tim had mind powers, or whatever they were exactly, as well. Martin didn’t think so. Only Jon did, because only Jon used them. Well, that was Martin’s “educated” guess.

“I’m just thinking.” Martin says. Tim continues to nose at him, sometimes pressing small kisses on his face that tickle. It’s a bit distracting, but Tim knows that it isn’t as distracting as staring at him and waiting for a response.

He’s helping.

“Mostly about work, really. I’ve been spending a lot of time here-”

“Which has been very fun.” Tim adds.

“Yeah. And it’s just more convenient, work wise. It’s closer to my job, and you drive me to work, so I don’t have to get up so early.”

Tim pulls back a bit and his grin widens, “Martin, are you going to ask what I think you’re going to ask.”

Martin frowns. He...wasn’t going to ask anything. Wait! He was, wasn’t he? He’s been trying to ask about the whole vampire thing!

“Yes!” Martin exclaims, “You’re going to finally answer me?”

Tim pulls him in for a kiss, a long one that Martin gladly accepts because Tim has  _ finally  _ learned to trust him.

“Martin, you practically live here already.” Tim says, almost against his mouth, “And your apartment is so depressing, you’d be much happier here.”

_ What? _

“What?”

“You can call in sick today.” Tim tells him, moving slightly in bed to hold his hand, “Tell Lukas to shut it, and we can pack it up. Three day weekend, and by then, we’ll have it all moved in here! We have an extra room for you if you don’t want to bunk with me.”

Tim must be confused. Martin must be confused. They must  _ both  _ be confused, because they were most definitely not on the same page. Hell, they were not even in the same book. Tim was off in domestic heaven, which actually sounded quite nice and was an offer that Martin was having a very hard time in refusing, while Martin was picturing very violent blood plagues or sharp teeth piercing flesh!

“No, no!” Martin stutters, “Of course I’d want to, erm, b-bunk with you.”  _ Nice articulation, idiot. _

Tim sat up in bed, “Amazing! I’ll...I’ll tell the others then! You stay in bed if you want! I’ll tell Elias that he can tell Peter that you’re staying home today. Seriously, don’t worry about it.”

He kissed the top of Martin’s head and jumped out of bed before running out of the room.

Not what Martin had expected. Not what Martin had planned. He could deal with it, though.

* * *

“You know,” Sasha said, moving one of Martin’s boxes into the spare room across from Tim’s, “You don’t have to help us. We’ve got superhuman strength! We don’t get tired like we used to, like  _ you  _ do.” She smiles at him.

“I want to.” Martin says, “It’s not very fair to let you three do all the work for me. It’s my things after all. I should be helping you.”

Sasha stares at him, silent and knowing, before she sets the box down in the room, “Alright, well...that’s almost it. Good move, Martin.”

“Thank you, Sasha.” Martin says.

She nods, and walks out of the room, before passing Tim.

She sets a hand on his shoulder, pulling him close and whispering something in his ear. Tim doesn’t react to it, only staring down at the floor as she says what she has to say.

Martin pretends he doesn’t know what they’re doing. It’s none of his business. Instead, he busies himself by setting the boxes in temporary places against the wall, so they’ll be easier to sort out later.

“Hey.” Tim says, snapping Martin out of what little concentration he had. Martin turns to him, and sees that he is leaning on the door way. He chuckles.

“You think this is funny?” Tim asks, but Tim is smiling as well.

“Very.” Martin says, “What are you doing over there? And where is Jon?”

“Oh, I’ve sent him away. He was grumbling and I got so tired of him.” Tim didn’t stop smiling, but he did move closer to Martin, taking his hand and making him drop the box he had in his hand, “And maybe I missed you.”

Then Tim spun him around, before pulling him close and leading him in a dance.

“What are you doing?” Martin asked, trying to fight the smile forming on his face.

“Shitting.” Tim joked, “What’s it look like, Martin? We’re dancing.”

“But there’s no music.” Martin pointed out, “And...I don’t know, I look kind of silly.”

Tim scoffed, “You look  _ very  _ handsome. And who cares if there isn’t music. You just make music in your head. Or you can hum. But I don’t think either of us can hum decently. No, I think the ‘good at humming’ traits went to Sasha and Jon.”

Martin laughed at him, and laid his head on Tim’s chest. He couldn’t hear his heartbeat. Martin wasn’t sure he had one. If he did, it was too quiet to be heard in the near silent room, so...definitely no heartbeat.

Still it didn’t take away from the moment.

By this time, their dancing grew slow, to the point where they were just shuffling around. There wasn’t any real grace to it, and Martin was only focused on Tim and not messing anything up.

“I’m not going too fast for you, am I?” Tim asks.

Martin shakes his head, “No, not at all. I’m assuming you’d want things to move at a faster rate.” Martin realizes what he’s saying and he feels his cheeks flush, “Moving in, I mean. Not like getting married or anything! I mean, we’ve know each other for, like, four months, so...yeah!”

Tim stares at him, and Martin continues to speak, as if he needs to fix the mess he’s already made. He can feel his legs begin to shake now.

“But like, later we can? If you want, obviously! I’m totally fine with anything! Well, not anything! I haven’t told you this yet, but I don’t like sex! Like, any sex of any kind! And I don’t want to have it!” Oh god, he was  _ yelling! _

Tim frowns, and Martin cringes. Right, he’s just ruined that relationship. He pulls himself out of Tim’s arms, and walks over to the corner of the room, covering his face with his hands.

Today was supposed to be great. The weekend was supposed to be one of the best weekends he’s had in a long time. And he’d ruined it because he got overwhelmed and he said the wrong things, just like he always did!

“Martin?” Tim said behind him, “Can I touch you?”

Martin shook his head and backed himself into the corner more. He just wanted Tim to go away.

“It’s alright, Martin. Listen, I want all of that, I do. I want  _ all  _ of you, because you’re perfect, and...I’m sorry I upset you. To be honest, I was just alarmed by your yelling.”

Martin lets out a little yelp.

“It’s alright though. I think it’s good that you told me that now instead of later.”

“You don’t hate me?” Martin asks, his voice small and shaking.

Martin can see through the spaces between his fingers, and he’s pretty sure that what he says breaks Tim’s heart.

“Martin.” Tim says, “Why would I hate you? Who told you that?”

Martin can think of many people. Well, not  _ many  _ people, as he wasn’t exactly a sociable person, but percentage wise, it was a lot. Martin really didn’t want to get into it right now. He was feeling a little bit better and he kind of wanted a hug from Tim, so…

“Tim?” Martin asked.

“Yes, Martin?”

“You can touch me now.”

Tim pulled him into a hug and they stayed like that for a while, just sitting in silence, hugging each other.

* * *

The next day, Tim continued his regular treatment. He peppered him with kisses in the morning and constantly gave him attention and compliments. It made Martin very happy.

Martin wasn’t any closer in getting Tim to open up about his vampirism, but he was doing better, emotionally. If he asked Tim what was preferred, Tim would definitely say that the latter would be the correct answer. Martin would have to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Now, take my heart and soul!


End file.
